Girl Time (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Jenna enjoy a little girl time.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – what else can I say? Nearly a year in and still having an absolute blast. Thanks for being your incredible selves!

Esther – we'll get that girls' night in soon! Thanks for your endless enthusiasm!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for the incredible love and support you've shown the REAL World! It continues to thrill and amaze me.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Girl Time (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Catherine was on the phone in the living room when Steve came through the front door, take-out bag in hand.

"No, no, I absolutely understand," she said with a quick smile in his direction. "You know I've been there. It's fine. I'll find someone else. No problem."

"_Okay, but definitely a rain check_," Carrie said.

"Definitely. Talk to you later, Care."

"_Yep_."

As Catherine ended the call, her expression was thoughtful.

"What's up?" Steve asked, turning the lock on the front door and dropping his keys on the table before greeting Cammie with a head scratch.

"Carrie's gotta be on the base on tomorrow. She won't be able to go for our pedicure appointments."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," he said sincerely. "I know you were looking forward to it." He stepped closer and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Especially after . . . everything the past couple days."

"Yeah, but I can go with someone else. I was thinking–"

"I'm not getting a pedicure."

She smacked his arm. "Smartass."

He grinned.

"I wasn't thinking of you," she continued. "I was thinking I'd call Jenna and see if she wanted to go."

"Oh yeah?"

"It was really nice getting to know her better at the barbecue. I'd like to hang out with her."

He nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

She tapped her lip as she thought.

"I know Kaitlyn will be at Grace's competition, and Chin and Kono were taking Casey and Dylan to the batting cages . . ."

"Well, I'm no Lieutenant Catherine," he said. "But maybe Jacob would like to hang out with me and Cody while you and Jenna are gone." He snapped and pointed as an idea came to him. "We could go drive go-karts."

"Perfect. Then maybe Jacob and I can hang out on Sunday, and you and Cody can get some driving practice in since you didn't get a chance this week."

He nodded once. "Sounds like a plan."

"Provided Jenna's not working. I'll give her a call now."

"Okay," he said. "I'll get dinner set up."

He headed for the kitchen.

"And hey," she said and waited for him to turn back toward her. She pointed at him. "You liked the massage."

"But I draw the line at pedicures."

She laughed. "Fair enough."

They grinned at each other, and he disappeared into the kitchen with Cammie at his heels.

Catherine took a seat on the sofa as she selected Jenna's name from her contacts and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?_" Jenna's voice came on the line.

"Jenna? Hi."

"_Hi, Catherine_," Jenna said, a smile clear in her voice.

"Is this a good time?"

"_Sure, sure. Let me get Jacob_."

"Actually, I had something I wanted to ask _you_."

"_Oh. Okay_."

"Do you remember my friend Carrie . . . you met her at the barbecue?"

"_Of course_."

"She and I had appointments for pedicures tomorrow but she's not going to be able to make it. I thought . . . if you weren't working, maybe you'd go with me."

"_Oh!_" Jenna sounded surprised. "_Really?_"

"I understand if you can't make it."

"_Actually, I _am_ off tomorrow. I just . . . um . . ._" her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"I thought it'd be nice to hang out, just the two of us. And I have this coupon I need to use. Two for the price of one, and the appointments are already made. So you'd also be doing me a favor."

There was a brief pause, then Jenna said with more enthusiasm, "_Okay. That sounds fantastic. Count me in._"

"Great. I know Casey, Dylan and Kaitlyn have plans. Steve said he'd take Cody and Jacob go-kart racing."

"_Oh, Jacob will love that. Ever since Steve said he'd take Cody driving, Jacob has been asking non-stop to go, too._"

"Aww. Then this is perfect," Catherine said with a smile.

"_Yeah_."

"The appointments are at 11. Will that work?"

"_Sure_."

"Okay, great. I can drive, if you want."

"And_ I get a ride in that sweet car of yours? I already said 'yes'_," she said with a chuckle.

Catherine laughed.

"You're into cars?" she asked.

"_My dad was, so I inherited an appreciation for classic cars. He had a '69 Mustang._"

"Oh, I wish we'd known. Next time you're at the house have Steve show you the Marquis."

"_A Mercury Marquis? What year?_"

" '74. It was his dad's. Steve took over working on it when he moved back to the island."

"_I'd love to see it._"

"And he would love to show it off."

Jenna laughed.

"Okay," Catherine said. "So we'll be by around 10:30 tomorrow?"

"_Sounds good. See you then. Thanks, Catherine_."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

She ended the call as Steve came out of the kitchen with two plates.

"All set?" he asked.

"All set," she said with a bright smile.

* * *

After checking in the next day, Catherine and Jenna stood in front of an array of nail polish bottles at the salon.

"Wow," Jenna said. "So many colors."

She picked up a bottle of light purple in one hand and a bottle of deep red in the other, looking between them.

"I know," Catherine agreed. "Always a little hard to choose."

"I paint my own nails at home sometimes. Especially when Kaitlyn wants to join me. But I've only had, like, one actual pedicure in my life."

"Really?" Catherine asked, plucking a bottle of pastel pink from the display and turning to her.

"Really. And not even for my own wedding. When my best friend from high school got married, all the girls in the wedding party went together." She chuckled. "God, that was almost twelve years ago now."

"First pedicure in twelve years?" She tapped the bottle in Jenna's right hand. "Then you've gotta go red."

They exchanged a smile and turned just as a nail technician in her late twenties approached.

"Hey, Catherine," she said.

"Hi, Ashley. How are the boys?"

"Keeping me busy," Ashley replied with a laugh.

"I bet," Catherine said. "Ashley, this is my friend Jenna."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said, smiling.

"You, too," Jenna said.

"Looks like you've both got your polish. Kara is just finishing up, then she'll join us," Ashley told them. "But I've got your chairs ready. Follow me."

She led them over to a pair of large chairs with footbaths at the base.

"Go ahead and have a seat. We'll get the massage going, and once Kara gets done we can get started."

Catherine and Jenna took their seats.

"I know you know how these work, Catherine," Ashley said. "Jenna, let me get your chair going."

She tapped a few buttons on the control panel of Jenna's chair.

"Oh!" Jenna exclaimed in surprise as the chair began massaging her. She gave a little laugh. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Get comfortable and enjoy," Ashley said. "I'll be back in a second."

After she had gone, Jenna looked at Catherine who was adjusting her own chair's controls.

"This is kinda weird," Jenna said, shifting to try and get comfortable. "Oh!" She sat forward. "That feels like someone's kicking me in the back."

Catherine chuckled.

"Here, this is the mode I like," she said, leaning over and adjusting the controls on Jenna's chair. "How's that? Better?"

"Ooh, now that's nice," Jenna said as she felt the rolling motion. She leaned back completely in the chair, resting her head and neck against it. Her eyes drifted shut. "Oh yeah, that's good." After a moment, she rolled her head toward Catherine and opened her eyes. "I could get used to this."

Catherine smiled and leaned back in her own chair.

"It gets better," she said.

* * *

As their feet soaked in the foot baths, Catherine and Jenna chatted with each other and their pedicurists.

"This is really nice," Jenna said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Catherine said as Ashley raised her right foot out of the bath and patted it dry.

"I spend pretty much all my free time with my kids," Jenna continued. "It's great to do something with another adult." She cringed. "Does that sound awful?"

"Heck no!" Ashley said emphatically, looking up. "I'm totally with you. How old are yours?"

"Fifteen – well, almost sixteen, actually – twelve, ten, eight, and six," Jenna listed.

"Wow," Kara said, taking one of Jenna's feet out of the bath to dry it.

"Full house," Ashley agreed. "Mine are seven and four. Both boys and nothing but energy."

Catherine touched Jenna's arm from her spot beside her. "You've gotta carve out a little time for yourself. Don't feel guilty."

Ashley nodded her agreement.

"I love being with my kids," Jenna said honestly. "But yeah, I've missed this girl time."

Catherine smiled. "This is the best kind of girl time I know."

* * *

After their pedicures, Catherine and Jenna walked to a nearby café for lunch.

"So you grew up on the island, right?" Catherine asked after they ordered.

"Yeah, my dad stayed here after he was discharged from the Army. Married my mom and had me."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only child."

"Me, too," Catherine said. "It was kind of nice. I enjoyed my parents' company." She smiled. "Still do, actually."

Jenna smiled.

Catherine sipped her water and continued, "And I always had a lot to keep me busy with school and athletics and that kind of thing."

"I used to get kind of lonely when I was a kid," Jenna said. "I mean, I had friends, but I always wanted siblings. I went to school with this one girl, Katie . . . uh . . ." Her brow knitted as she thought. "Katie . . . something. Ah, I can't remember her last name, but anyway, she was one of _ten_ kids. I used to think that would be so awesome. Always someone to play with, always someone to talk to." She smiled at Catherine. "I'm glad my kids have that."

"And your kids get along so well," Catherine said. She waved a hand. "I mean, I'm sure they have their moments."

Jenna laughed. "Boy, do they ever. Jacob and Kaitlyn can argue like you would not believe." She shook her head. "But yeah, I got really lucky. For the most part they get along really well."

"Oh, I don't know how much luck has to do with it. I think you've raised them to support each other."

Jenna glanced down at the table, a small smile on her face.

"I've definitely tried," she said.

Catherine leaned over a little to catch her eye. "You've done an amazing job. Anyone who comes in contact with your kids can see that."

Jenna smiled at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Later, as they ate their salads, Catherine asked, "How's work?"

Jenna swallowed her food and said, "Good." She motioned with her fork. "You know, lot of scheduling and rescheduling appointments, working up patient treatment plans, figuring out people's dental insurance."

Catherine nodded.

"Actually," Jenna continued. Her voice dropped a little lower and she set down her fork. "I haven't . . . told anybody else this yet."

Catherine leaned closer, putting her own utensil down.

"Barbara, the office manager, she's been there . . . forever. Well, she told me this week that she and her husband have been talking seriously about retirement this year. And she says when she does, she thinks I would be the right person to take her place."

"That's fantastic," Catherine said.

Jenna shrugged. "I mean, it's not a sure thing, and there's no set timetable, but it _would _be a nice pay raise. I could quit the gas station. And I really think I can do the job."

"I'm sure of it," Catherine said. She smiled. "After all, you keep five kids happy, healthy, and organized. Running an office should be a piece of cake after that."

Jenna chuckled. "Well, I get a lot of help with that from Cody."

"He's amazing," Catherine said. "On his own _and_ with the other kids."

Jenna sighed fondly. "I don't know what I'd do without him." Her expression shifted. "For a while, I was worried he was missing out on being a teenager, but since he's started meeting with Steve . . ." She chuckled. "Who I'm finally getting used to calling 'Steve' and not 'Commander' . . ."

Catherine smiled at that.

"Since he's started meeting with Steve, and with you all being with the other kids, Cody's getting to be a teenager. I mean, I can see it happening. And now with the driving practice . . ."

"Honestly, I think Steve will enjoy that as much as Cody." Catherine chuckled. "Maybe more." Her smile softened. "He really enjoys all the time he spends with Cody. We all love hanging out with the kids, don't get me wrong, but Steve and Cody . . . it's different with them."

"I get that sense."

"I know they've been having really good talks," Catherine said.

Jenna nodded her agreement.

"Though I only know generally what they talk about," Catherine continued. "No specifics."

"Me, too."

"I think it's important that what they talk about stay between the two of them."

"I agree," Jenna said. "Cody has to trust that what he says will stay private. And I trust Steve would tell me if there was anything I needed to know."

"Definitely," Catherine agreed.

"I trust all of you. And I appreciate . . . so much, what you all have done for us." She blinked back a tear. "I hope you know that."

"And we appreciate you trusting us with your kids. Letting us into their lives." Catherine leaned forward and put a hand on Jenna's arm. "And yours."

Jenna smiled at her, and Catherine sat back. Jenna shook her head a little, looking down at her red toenails.

"I haven't done anything like this in so long," she said. "I don't really . . . have time for friends." She shrugged. "A couple of the girls from the office go out sometimes . . . but since the fire and taking on the part time work . . ." She sighed. "I don't have a lot of time, you know? So when I'm not at work, I want to be with my kids."

Catherine nodded. "Of course."

"But this has been so great. The pedicure, and lunch . . ."

"And we're still splitting that cheesecake, right?" Catherine asked, picking up her fork.

Jenna laughed. "Right. You've found my weakness."

Catherine smiled.

"Thanks, Catherine," Jenna said seriously.

"You're very welcome. I've had a great time, too."

"And next time you have another coupon . . ."

Catherine laughed and nodded. "You'll be my first call."

" 'Cause this girl time thing . . ." Jenna smiled. "I really have missed it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay tuned on Friday for Steve, Cody, and Jacob's outing written by Mari and Sammy!**

_Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com_

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
